Blood is thicker than tears
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Chick P is faced with a life threatening decision: give her blood to kobura or let Chuckie and Joe die. Little does she know tears are thinner than blood.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship is a priceless gift,

It cannot be bought or sold;

But its value is far greater,

Than a mountain made of gold.

For gold is cold and lifeless,

It can neither see nor hear;

And in the time of trouble,

It is powerless to cheer.

It has no ears to listen,

Nor Heart to understand .

It cannot bring you comfort,

Or reach out a helping hand.

So when you ask God for a gift,

Be thankful if he sends...

Not diamonds, pearls or riches,

But the love of real true friends.

~Helen Steiner Rice~

A lot of things could make Chickadee Pao, A.K.A Chick P of the Chop Socky Chooks, mad. But three things made her shed tears.

...

On a quiet Saturday afternoon, Chick P seized the opportunity to relax while Joe and Chuckie went out to get some Pizza, Chinese, burgers and whatever else that would rot their teeth and brains.

She sat on the couch reading an old history book she found on an isolated shelf caked with dust.

She chose it over watching T.V because of all the ludicrous merchandise Wasabi was advertising. It was an intriguing book and not to mention mysterious. The cover was a mystic blue patterned with stars and swirls. The pages were printed with black swirly writing about ancient stories that where about love, friendship, harmony and betrayal. It was a million times better than watching Wasabi's rip offs.

Chick P was reading a story about a heroine **(Not the drug ;-B) **who gave a hand weight of her own blood to save her two best friends who were trapped in a dark cave that was full of mysterious things that caused immoral insanity that lead to a long and excruciating death.

_Chisinau stared at the cold dark cave with fear and courage battling inside her. Her pale fingers stroked the cool metallic handle of the blade kept in her belt as she slowly pulled it into plain view. _

_She heard Jacana and Celtic scream with pure terror that pierced her soul..._

The chutes echoed with the sound of laughter from Joe and Chuckie, who came down with a ton of bags.

"How much junk did you buy!" Chick P exclaimed, snapping her book shut on the table.

Joe shrugged as he placed the bags he was carrying on to the floor, "Couldn't change a hundred." He said throwing a small pizza box to her.

She rolled her eyes as she took out a slice of pizza and taking a large bite.

"What are you reading C.P?" Chuckie asked staring at the book next to her.

"Just a book I found on the shelf, it's better than the T.V commercials. I was just reading a story about a girl saving her friends by giving a hand weight of her own blood."

The chook alarm went off making them all jump. Chick P hurried towards her computer and turned on the hidden camera to the level trouble was brewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Cobras slithered across the first level. People screaming and retreating to any place they could find that was reptile free.

"Now who do we know who has pet snakes and lets them slither around whenever they want?" Joe said sarcastically.

"This has Kobura all over it. Take outs are gonna have to wait boys. We gotta go before someone gets poisoned."

The trio went up the chutes to the first level, not one citizen could be seen. Only snakes slithered and hissed around the level.

"Okay guys, we'll have to lead them out the mall first before they find a way into people's homes."

"And how are we going to do that?" Asked Joe dodging a few snakes that came towards him.

"With Ti Coon **(the green spheres he makes, if you know how to spell it let me know) **and a whole mind of concentration!" Said Chuckie as he formed the green sphere in his hands while Chick P and Joe stared at him perplexingly.

The cobras close to them stared at the glowing green ball and slithered to it.

"Hey! Whad'ya know, its working!" Joe exclaimed, "This is easy!"

Chick P wasn't listening, she stared at the snakes all of them were now hypnotised coming towards them. Something didn't make sense.

"Chuckie, lead them out the mall, me and Chick P will look around for anymore sliding around the level." Joe said heading towards the west side of the level.

Chick P ran around the east side, the feeling still creeping over her.

"Something's not right, it was like those snakes where trying to-to trick us or something like that." She muttered to herself.

**(Aye, it was way too easy ;-D) **

Chick P wandered into a deserted looking alleyway. There were no cobras slithering about, she turned around when something suddenly wrapped tightly around her neck. A cobra hissed harshly, it was like it came out of, _nowhere._

"Hello Chick P." A husky slurred voice said from behind her.

The chook clenched her fists as Kobura appeared in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chick P glared at the reptile man sneering in front of her.

"Now, I wouldn't move unless you want your blood poisoned again." Kobura hissed.

The cobra around her neck slithered around her shoulders, baring its fangs hungrily at her.

"What do you want Kobura?" Chick P said through her teeth.

He smirked at her with his red eyes full of amusement. "Come with me my dear." **(Me : *Rolls eyes*) **He took her hand as though he about to kiss it. Chick P had a deep urge to snatch her hand away and slap him right across the face but the reptile around her neck made her think twice.

Kobura led her to an alleyway that was unrecognisable to her. It wasn't like any other alleyway that had skips, rubbish bins or graffiti and posters. It was like walking into a tomb with no coffins, urns or memorials. It seemed to be near the unfinished part of the mall that had been incomplete for twenty years. Chick P knew, being an engineer that the area was out of bounds due to health and safety, which seemed odd coming from Wasabi after the dragon incident.

Chick P looked at the sky. Dusk was coming by along with a few angry looking black rainclouds that looked like they were about to burst into a heavy rainfall.

Kobura gestured to some cinder blocks Chick P hadn't noticed.

"Sit, Chick P." He said, his forked tongue slithering through his teeth.

The snake around her neck tightened slightly, giving her a warning that she should do what she was told.

She sat lightly on the cinder block as Kobura did the same opposite her.

"I remember when we all first met. My venom had nearly overcome your blood streams until that afro man caught the antidote. But when I pierced my fangs into your flesh **(:-P) **I notice something, peculiar about your blood. **(Twilight or vampires have nothing to do with it!)**I noticed how sweet the taste appealed to me and what I could do with it."

Kobura grinned his sharp teeth ambitiously while his red eyes pierced hers with greed.

Heavy raindrops splashed onto the hard ground. The droplets falling on Chick P sent chills across her flesh.

"The only blood as sweet as yours is one of knowledge and courage!"

Chick P felt slightly flattered but she didn't show it.

"Don't tell me you want my blood Kobura."

He grinned his teeth wider, "Yes Chick P but not by force."

She frowned, "What do you mean not by force?" She felt the cobra hiss softly beside her.

Kobura laughed vainly, "I'm glad you asked. My precious cobras are fine actors, fine enough to trick your chop Socky friends."

The rain reached its heaviest point as it trenched them both.

The chook felt her eyes widen. "They didn't..." was she could say

The villain laughed maliciously, he snapped his fingers and the cobra around her neck slithered to the ground.

Chick P sprang back to her feet and ran back to the level, her steps splashing in passing puddles that drenched her clothes.

She came to the first level and her heart nearly stopped with a mixture of fear, despair and pain clasping it.

Joe lay unconscious on the ground with two visible fang prints in his neck. Chuckie was nowhere to be seen.

"NO! JOE!" She bellowed, running up and kneeling next to him.

She could still hear and see him breathing but Chick P knew all too well venom was polluted his blood stream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chick P anxiously stared at Joe, whose breathing was slowly down by the second.

She shook her head slowly completely stumped on what to do. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill down her face.

She heard something suddenly drop next to her that sounded like glass. Chick P opened her eyes and looked down to see a test tube full of green liquid. The antidote.

"I am merciful Chick P." Kobura said grinning at her.

Chick P picked up the tube and yanked off the cork immediately dropping the green treacle like substance into Joe's mouth.

"Where's Chuckie?" chick P hissed refusing to look at him.

"He is still leading my pets outside. Now you have saved K.O you must repay the antidote."

Kobura hissed airily placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How? You gonna suck out my blood?"

Kobura went silent for a short moment of time. "Perhaps..."

The snake man snatched her hand and placed a shackle around her wrist. "I'm sure I can think of ways. Now don't bother to try and escape or you will have venom in your veins again."

Chick p glared at him as he wrenched her harshly away from her friend.

...

Hours past as Kobura dragged his prisoner through the wastelands. The sun's heat making Chick P weaker by the minute of dehydration.

Kobura went on as strong as ever, the sun didn't bother him.

Chick P finally collapsed of thirst and exhaustion; her kidnapper rolled his eyes and dragged her by the chain that still trapped her wrist.

"What a team Chan has." He said mockingly.

If she had the energy Chick P would have loved to slap Kobura for what he had said.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"To where I was condemned after your friend got me thrown out the monastery."

"Which would be?"

"That should not concern you Chick P." She could hear a smirk in his voice that started to worry her.

"Then what should concern me?"

Kobura laughed, "You'll find out now."

Chick P noticed a large stone slab amongst the dry ground. Kobura amazingly lifted it with one hand that revealed a stone staircase. He lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her down the staircase. Chick P was too weak to resist, the cool stone surrounding felt like a blessing that probably saved her from heat stroke.

"This is where I was exiled to, when Chuckie Chan humiliated me."

He placed her down in a corner that got Chick P a good look of her surroundings. The stairs led to a terrible room filled with skeletons and dead pieces of flesh scattered around the floor. Blood splatters stained the walls that made Chick P's stomach turn.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here."


	5. Chapter 5

K.O Joe finally gained consciousness. All he could remember was a cobra biting him painfully in the neck. He could taste something like cough syrup on his tongue.

"Joe!"

Joe turned his head and saw Chuckie running towards him.

"Joe, Chick P is missing!"

"What! How could she be? We just checked the level. Chuckie why are you looking like that?"

Chuckie had blank expression on his face that soon morphed into fear.

"Kobura has her."

Joe gasped slowly in shock. "But...Why? What could he possibly want from her?"

"I don't know K.O." Chuckie asked shaking his head. "But if I know my old foe, we must help Chick P immediately."

...

The cold stones were starting to get to Chick P. Part of her wished she was out in the wastelands for a moment.

Kobura had placed her in an empty cell with her ankle now chained to the wall. She was still feeble from dehydration after being dragged a number of hours in the blistering wastelands. But then she considered being in the cold cell was safer than being in the desert.

Her kidnapper appeared behind the bars with a smirk Chick P would of loved to slap off.

"I know you're wondering why I took you away from your friends." He hissed.

She didn't say anything, she just glared at him.

"I know Chan and that afro nut will be coming to liberate you and then I will get my revenge."

Something didn't make sense to Chick P, "How?"

"I will show you my dear, but first you have to stay healthy." Kobura laughed cruelly throwing a small bottle of water at her feet before walking off.

Chick P picked up the bottle and gulped down half the liquid that slightly rehydrated her.

Kobura came back dragging a shabby looking man by the scruff of his shirt who looked petrified.

"When you're friends come for you Chick P..."

He sunk his fangs deep into the man's neck and tore his flesh a shriek of agony echoing around the room. Blood spurting everywhere as the man's screeches died into a terrible silence as Kobura tore his claws into his victim's chest and ripped out his heart. Chick P staring in horror, a river of blood flooding into her cell.

"My revenge will take place."

Kobura walked off dragging the dead man with him.

Tears spilled down Chick P's face after seeing the rehearsal of what was probably going to be her friend's massacre. A tear drop splashed into the blood that sent a chill through her flesh. Of course she knew Blood was thicker than tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe and Chuckie had pondered for several minutes, worry clasping their minds.

"If that snake has done anything to her I'll...I'll..."

"Calm yourself Joseph! I know one definite fact; we are not going to let Chick P kick the spade!"

"You mean bucket Chuckie, how can you be so sure on that? He could have taken anyway!"

Chuckie didn't reply. His faced was shaped into a deep thought, like he had just remembered something from long ago.

"I think I know where she is being held." He said softly.

Joe didn't know what to feel, he just gave Chuckie a look to get him to lead away.

"Let us go, K.O, there is something I should tell you."

_20 years ago_

_Chuckie was walking in the waste lands while face to face to his class mate kobi who had an ominous snarl chiselled into his face. _

_The boys were about to learn inner purity from their master. In Chuckie's opinion, Kobi wasn't off to a good start._

"_Chuckie, Kobi, please listen!" Said there master _**(Can anyone tell me what he's called?) **_pulling himself in front of them with his staff. "You two boys will learn something today, something important, and something that is in this very dessert."_

_The old man turned from them and, with amazing strength, lifted a large stone slab that revealed a stone staircase. _

"_Hopefully, none of you will end up down here. Only the ones who have great impurity will end up down this condemnation and I'm happy to say that no one from the monastery has ever been banished to this place."_

"And that is where Kobura has been kept all these years."

Chuckie had told this story as he and Joe trudged through the wastelands.

"So you think that's where Kobura has taken chick P?" Joe asked ignoring the blaring sun light.

Chuckie nodded solemnly. "We're here."

They both stopped at the large stone slab. "Be ready Joe. Kobura can have anything planned."

The roosters lifted the stone gate and felt the gust of cold air lick their skin.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream echoed through the stone walls making their skin crawl.

"Sweet Easter! That sounded like a girl's scream! Chick P!" Joe exclaimed anxiously.

They both ran down the stone steps entering the chamber with a fresh river of blood spreading across the ground.

Joe and Chuckie looked at each other with fret, both wondering if they weren't too late.

They ran across into another room that was filled with dead carcases and bits of flesh. It was enough to make anyone's stomach turn.

Joe noticed another room with an iron door that ajar. He signalled Chuckie to follow him quietly to it and peered through the gap.

What they saw made their jaws drop.

Kobura had his hands around Chick P's neck, the chook trying to break his grasp with little success.

The door suddenly swung open as if by itself, revealing the two spying roosters.

"Hello Chuckie Chan." Kobura hissed ignoring Joe's angry expression and clenched fists.

"Here to rescue your friend are we?"

**Okay, be honest with me. This chapter is C.R.A.P!**

**Next chapter is coming soon. **

**Love you all mates!**


	7. Chapter 7

Joe was blinded with fury while Chuckie kept his temper under control.

Chick P had fallen unconscious with Kobura's grip still tight around her throat.

Kobura snapped his fingers; cobras sprang at them, their fangs bared. Of course like the last time their junior chooks where captured, Joe managed, with some baffling help from hid anger, to kick and punch every reptile that lunged at him. While Chuckie did what he had learnt from the monastery, so many years ago.

Not long after, knocked snakes where scattered across the floor that made Kobura's face turn as red as his eyes.

"You and you're boasting Chan! Like our Master said, IT WOULD BE THE DEATH OF YOU!" As he spoke these words he hurled Chick P on to the hard ground, Joe looked like would explode at any moment. Kobura lunged at Chuckie, the two starting combat.

Joe took this opportunity to save Chick P, he ran up to her and lifted her up, her skin felt deathly cold his arms as he carried her out of the cold condemning cave.

Once up top, he placed her in the shade of the stone door and went back inside to help Chuckie.

Just as Joe re-entered the second room, a hard object hit the back of his head, darkness stealing his vision.

Chick P awoke with aching joints, squinting at the sudden sunlight.

She slowly sat up, remembering Kobura digging his sharp claws into her skin, making her scream with pain. She also remembered seeing a glimpse of Joe and Chuckie and that being it.

A sudden feeling lunged over her shoulders, the story of Chisinau she had read earlier replayed in her mind. How the heroine Character had gone to save Jacana and Celtic.

Joe and Chuckie were unaware of why Kobura had kidnapped her in the first place.

She was replaying Chisinau's quest, the only way to save her friends, was her blood.

If Joe and Chuckie were killed she wouldn't be able to protect Wasabi World, she wouldn't be able to think straight.

Chick P heaved herself up and slowly went down the stone steps breathing in heavily.

As she reached the end, she saw Kobura waiting for her, Joe and Chuckie lying unconscious at his feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Kobura was watching her with a grin she resisted to slap off his scaly face.

He looked at the two unconscious men on the floor, whose heads were facing one another, and looked back up at her.

"I know what you want Kobura."

The snake chuckled silently, "you still want the boys to live. I must admit of how impressed I am to see how far your friendship goes." He hissed.

"You'll never understand friendship Kobura," Chick P said coldly, kneeling down between Joe and Chuckie. She heard Kobura growl softly and felt him move slowly behind her as she stared at her friends' unconscious forms.

"They say Chick P, blood is thicker than water,"

Tears spilled on to the floor and on to Joe and Chuckie's head. She had heard of that proverb before, blood was thicker than water, but what about tears?

Chick P felt him right behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and hauled her up roughly and slammed her against the wall so they were face to face.

"Remember our deal?" Kobura hissed lifting her chin with one finger while grinning his sharp fangs that hungered to tear soft flesh and spill the blood underneath.

She knew she was going to die, how could she get out of this one when her friends out cold on the floor?

"I've tasted your blood before my dear, I can't imagine what the rest will be like."

Chick spat at him that only made his grip harden. "You will wish you have never done that!" He pinned her arms hard against the wall and bared his fangs that slowly moved towards her neck.

Joe's eyes squinted open. He felt something trickle from his forehead, realising it was something like water as he wiped it away.

His eyes caught sight of Kobura holding Chick P against the wall that boiled his anger to a higher temperature.

He slowly rose to his feet, picked up a bone and crept swiftly up to them.

Chick P's eyes widened at the sight of him but Joe pressed his finger to his lips signalling her to keep silent.

"Let her go Kobura."

Kobura spun around with shock with a gaping jaw and the second they were face to face Joe rammed the bone down his throat so the fillet was out of reach.

The snake man wheezed and gagged as he clutched his neck, collapsing to the ground with continuous coughing. Joe rammed his foot into Kobura's back and the scaled being went silent. Kobura was dead.

Chick P stared at her attacker and her eyes slowly went to Joe who was inhaling the deep breaths to settle down the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"You okay C.P?" he whispered.

Chick P flung her arms around him with pure gratitude as her heart slowly went down to its normal pace. "Thanks Joe," She breathed while he returned the embrace.

"Friends look out for each other Chickadee. Me and Chuckie would never abandon you."

She smiled at him and said: "Let's get back to the hideout, we've got a hundred dollars worth of take out to eat."

The end.

**You all know what I think of this. **

**Love you all mates!**


End file.
